


Twist

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: With their blood boiling, and heat in their faces, the two became aware that the other looked fairly attractive while torn to shreds, disheveled beyond repair, and knowing that if someone walked in, they’d both pay for it, but neither caring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna have sex, but I lost inspiration before they could get sexy, so, here, have a cliffhanger mwhahahaha

A fist collided into the wall by his head, just barely missing Alexander, who had dodged, albeit not as gracefully as he wanted, as the short man stumbled and fell forward into who he was trying to avoid in the first place. He hissed as a hand gripped his hair and pulled him up to his tip toes, glaring up at his enemy, deep, dark, passionate eyes locking with the firey gaze of Jefferson, the latter holding him at attention, dark bruises blooming over his knuckles,skin torn precariously from his tussle with the wall.

Alexander kicked out, balancing on his tip toes to keep from falling down into an even more vulnerable position.

Thomas hissed through clenched teeth but kept his grip, bringing his cane forward to hit Alexander in retaliation, shins stinging from the brisk kick they had received. He knew Hamilton wasn’t stupid enough to strike if he thought himself incapable of having the upper hand, which was laughable in their current predicament.

Hamilton gasped and growled, actually growled, at Jefferson, hands wrapping around the man’s hands and squeezing hard, digging his blunt nails into the skin to get him to release the shorter male.

Jefferson did just that, cradling his injured hand before boxing the hot-tempered scholar in with his arms as Hamilton tried dodging away. Their faces were mere inches apart at this point, but neither would yield control to either, so they were at a stand still, remaining stagnant, huffing and puffing.

Alexander tried slipping free again and yelped as he was picked back up and slammed into the wall, head reeling, eyes shaking in his skull, teeth gritted together.

With his feet suspended again, Hamilton kicked back out, huffing heavily as Thomas tightened his grip, one hand over his neck, the other supporting his side, leg pressed against his rear to keep him from falling. The taller of the two smacked the brunet hard across the face and Hamilton whimpered under his breath, bringing his hands up to grip his enemy’s own hair and tugging. Hard.

Thomas jolted and growled, pressing harder against Alexander’s tanned throat, squeezing harshly, feeling the hand in his hair tighten before faltering the longer he held him there.

Hamilton, in a last ditch effort, kicked out against, swinging his leg straight up into the groin of Thomas, relishing in the pained shout he elicited from the other as he was suddenly dropped painfully on his ass.

Thomas sunk to his knees, eyes narrowed darkly at the other male on the ground.

Alexander was wheezing in air to fill his formerly empty lungs, cheeks slowly returning to their normal hue, full of life, blood, anger.

They clashed again.

But this time, there was bloodshed as Alexander aimed punches at Thomas’ face, and Thomas aimed at the joints in Alexander’s body, both aiming to maim, or seriously injure the other as Alexander bowled the other man over.

He clawed and bit at Thomas like a wild animal, and Thomas, normally more civil, did the same, both ending up with some pretty impressive bite marks on their arms and fingers, scratches up and down their arms, legs, and sides, shirts having come untucked and undone from the brawl.

With their blood boiling, heat in their faces, the two became aware that the other looked fairly attractive while torn to shreds, disheveled beyond repair, and knowing that if someone walked in, they’d both pay for it, but neither caring.

Thomas held Alexander’s wrists in his hands, the other on top of him, glaring down, long brunet hair coiling over his face and over his shoulder, having come undone from its messy bun, the hair tie still hanging on one of his strands of silky hair, caught with sweat. His face was flushed, and he was breathing hard, as was Thomas.

Thomas decided he wanted to see him fall apart.

Alexander just breathed, looking down at Thomas. Thomas’ face was blooming with abrasions, butterfly bruises making their home on his swollen face, lip pebbled with blood, chin wet with drying residue of the pebbling substance, nose bruising, hair matted with sweat, frizzy from the movement.

Alexander decided Thomas was the most beautiful fuck up he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Thomas moved first, pushing Alexander onto his back, and attacking his neck in one fluid motion, smirking against the skin when the tanned male beneath him gasped as he bit down hard, sucking harshly.

Alexander fisted a hand in the darker skinned man’s hair as Thomas moved to a different part of his neck, moaning unabashedly.

Thomas peppered his neck with bites and hickeys, listening to Alexander, a man who would fight with a brick wall, come apart beneath him as he sucked on the junction between his neck and jaw.

All too soon, Thomas pulled away, grinning deviously at Alexander, mischief in his eyes.

Alexander raised a hand to his neck, hissing as he applied pressure to his new wreckage.

“ Oh, you’re going to pay for this.”

“ Oh, really?”

Alexander glared and launched himself forward, listening in satisfaction as Jefferson hissed as his back slid along the carpet before silencing him with a searing, brutal kiss.

Jefferson replied just as willingly, but with more force, dragging Hamilton closer.

Alexander kissed with a vigor reserved usually for his writings, moaning when Jefferson rolled his hips.

Hamilton rolled his hips in response, sniggering into his enemy’s mouth when a high pitched whine escaped his throat.

Thomas merely rolled his own hips back up in reply and Hamilton moaned loudly into their kiss.

Pretty soon the heated kissing wasn’t enough, and Alexander and Thomas were both fumbling with each other’s clothes. Damn these button-ups!

Alexander decided, fuck it, and yanked hard, listening to the buttons fly every which way.

Thomas looked appalled, but not unsure as he dragged Hamilton even closer, sitting up, the other in his lap as he ground up into him.

Alexander panted hard, his erection straining against his pants, face flushed.

Thomas wasn’t much better as he hooked his arms under the tanned legs of his coworker and yanked him up, carrying him to his desk, and laying him across it as he searched said desk for lube. He found it easily enough and Hamilton raised a brow, as if the ask “why?”

Jefferson smirked cockily.

Hamilton blushed deeply.

“ You knew this would happen one day... Didn’t you?”

“ Everyone did, darlin’~”

Alexander glared and kicked Jefferson into his desk chair before climbing into his lap, undoing his belt and tying it around Thomas’ wrists.

“ But did they expect me to be the one to make you scream?”


End file.
